1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to technology for promoting user convenience in a system in which users share identical networks mutually, enabling simultaneous conversation. More particularly, it relates to technology that makes conversational display easy to view, in a textual conversation system such as IRC (Internet Relay Chat).
In the present invention, xe2x80x9cIRCxe2x80x9d means a chat system formed by connecting a chat server with a plurality of chat clients on the Internet, and the plurality of chat clients sharing the same virtual space, enabling simultaneous conversation.
Furthermore, xe2x80x9cchannelxe2x80x9d means a virtual space that chat clients share in IRC. A xe2x80x9cnicknamexe2x80x9d utilized in IRC means identifying information for specifying a user. A xe2x80x9ctopicxe2x80x9d means the subject of a channel used in IRC. xe2x80x9cModexe2x80x9d means information that indicates characteristics of a channel utilized in IRC.
2. Description of Related Art
Text conversation systems (simply xe2x80x9cchat systemsxe2x80x9d below) for conducting conversation using text among information terminals on a network have heretofore been offered. For example, Web chat systems that keep a log of messages that WWW (World Wide Web) servers issue have been offered. In Web chat systems users carry out conversations via text by sharing a Web Page log (message record).
A system for conducting conversation by manipulating user alter egos known as xe2x80x9cavatarsxe2x80x9d within a virtual world has also been offered. Still further, IRC in which chat servers signal-distribute conversation to a plurality of chat clients in conformity with IRC protocols have also been offered. These chat systems, conventionally, have been used as systems directed to the general user. Nevertheless, the actual situation recently is that use in business has been increasing, such as for in-house communications and brief meetings.
A plurality of usersxe2x80x94in general three persons or morexe2x80x94often join in on chat systems. When the number of participants increases, it can happen that a number of different topics will be going on at once within the same display area. In real-world conversations, the speaker""s gaze can distinguish topics, as can approaching the person speaking. In conversations on the Internet, however, wherein the condition of the other party cannot be seen, conversations relating to a plurality of topics end up being intermingled and displayed within the same area.
In chat systems on the WWW, modifying the colors of displayed messages facilitates distinguishing topics. Because changing colors of the messages for every topic is a bother for the user, however, at present this method is seldom used.
Further, in IRC creating channels that differ according to topic is easy. In reality, however, multiple topics often break out within a single channel.
The object of the present invention is to display topics respectively segregated from other topics wherein a plurality of topics are under way simultaneously on a network, to promote accurate and efficient communication.
In order to address the aforementioned problems, in one aspect the present invention is a display control method utilized in a chat system in which users on information terminals share identical networks mutually, enabling text conversation, the display control method:
(A) correlating messages on the network based on user instructions and creating message groups and predetermined message group information relating to the message groups;
(B) sharing the created message group information with users on the network;
(C) sending messages to the message groups out to the network; and
(D) in accordance with user instructions displaying the message groups independently of messages on the network.
Taking an example wherein it is applied to IRC will illustrate the display control method of the present invention. Participants on a channel for example designate particular users, instructing the creation of a message group. Message group information concerned with the created message group is reported to other chat clients in the channel. Message group information may be, for example, nicknames of the users that form the message group, a message group ID, the message group author, and the message group name. Issuing messages to a message group sends that messages out on the channel. The way the message group is displayed conforms to user instructions. The message group can be displayed in the same display area the channel is displayed, or can be displayed independently of the channel display area.
In a further aspect the invention is a display control device utilized in a chat device wherein, sharing an identical network mutually, transmission/reception of text messages is possible, and presents the display control device provided with creating means, reporting means, memory means and input/output control means.
The creating means correlates messages on the network according to user instructions and creates message groups and predetermined message group information relating to the message groups. The reporting means transmits/receives the created message group information to and from other among display control devices on the network. The memory means stores the message group information. The input/output control means obtains the message groups from the chat device and in accordance with user instructions, enables display of the message groups independently of messages on the network.
Likewise as described before, taking an example wherein it is applied to IRC will illustrate the display control device. A user, for example, designates the individual users constituting a message group. The creation means creates the message group out of the messages from the designated member users. The creation means also creates message group IDs, and predetermined message group information containing member users and the creating user, which is stored in the memory means. The created message group information is reported by the reporting means to other display control devices in the channel. The report may be either via a chat client, or directly transmitted/received among the display control devices. Other display control devices accept from the reporting means message group information that the other display control devices have created, which is stored in the memory means.
With input/output control means, in accordance with user instructions, the message group can be displayed in a window separate from the messages within the channel. Of course, it is also possible to display both messages within a channel and message groups together in the same window. The message groups are obtainable, for example, from a message log that the chat client has created.
The present invention in another aspect presents a display control device wherein the creating means in the second aspect of the invention accepts operations directed to the message groups and updates the message group information.
For example, the creating means accepts message group link instructions and creates message group information in which linked message groups and the message group link source are correlated.
In a further aspect the invention presents a display control device wherein the input/output control means in the second aspect of the invention accepts messages in which the message groups are designated and acquires from the network or sends to the network messages for the message groups.
The input/output control means, for example in a window displaying the message groups, deems inputted messages to be messages to the message group, and sends them out to the channel. The input/output control means also obtains from the channel messages to message groups transmitted from other display control devices. According to user instructions, the obtained messages are displayed in a window for message groups or in an ordinary chat window.
The present invention in yet another aspect presents a display control device wherein the creation means in the second aspect of the invention correlates messages within the network based on selection of the chat device from a user, and creates message groups out of messages from the selected chat devices and message group information containing information that designates the selected chat devices.
When a user chooses individual users within a channel, the creation means creates a message group that will be constituted by messages from the chosen users. Information specifying the users comprising the message group, nicknames, for example, are contained in the message group information. Selecting user names, or selecting user messages can be given as methods of choosing users.
In a still further aspect the invention presents a display control device wherein that of the second aspect of the invention is provided with a message list correlating messages within the network and message identifying information specifying the messages; wherein the creation means creates, based on selection of the messages from a user, message groups containing the selected messages and message group information containing message-identifying information for the selected messages.
Selecting not the users, but specific messages creates the message groups. Message IDs that specify designated messages are contained in the message group information.
The present invention in another aspect presents a display control device wherein the creation means in the second aspect of the invention creates message group information in which a disclosure level of the message groups that are created is contained.
The disclosure level setting may be designated by the individual users, or automatically set in according to the type of message group. For example, wherein the message group is created by designating individual users, the creating means sets the disclosure level to xe2x80x9cPrivate.xe2x80x9d On the other hand, wherein the message group is created by designating messages, the creating means sets the disclosure level to xe2x80x9cPublic.xe2x80x9d
In a further aspect the invention presents a display control device wherein message-group identifying information specifying the message groups is contained in the message group information.
Including a message group ID in the message group information enables sharing message groups mutually within the same channel. Consequently, the created message groups can be displayed in common among the users according to each user""s respective preference.
The invention in yet another aspect presents a display control device wherein the input/output control means in the second aspect of the invention judges based on the message group information whether to display the message groups, and displays the message groups based on the judgment.
The input/output control means decides whether or not to display the message group according to, for example, the before-described disclosure level or to the type of message group. Specifically, if the disclosure level is xe2x80x9cPublic,xe2x80x9d the decision is xe2x80x9cdisplayable.xe2x80x9d Conversely, if the display level is xe2x80x9cClosed to Public,xe2x80x9d wherein chat clients constitute the message group, the decision is xe2x80x9cnot displayable.xe2x80x9d
In s till a further aspect, the present invention presents a computer-readable recording medium on which is recorded a display control program utilized in a chat device wherein, sharing an identical network mutually, transmission/reception of messages through text is possible, the computer-readable recording medium on which is recorded the display control program for executing steps A-D below.
(A) a step of correlating messages on the network based on instructions from a user and creating message groups and predetermined message group information relating to the message groups;
(B) a step of transmitting/receiving the created message group information among other chat devices within the network;
(C) a step of storing the message group information; and
(D) a step of obtaining the message groups from the chat device and in accordance with instructions from users displaying the message groups independently of messages within the network.
Examples of a computer-readable recording medium herein include computer-readable/writeable floppy disks, hard disks, semiconductor memory, CD-ROMs, DVDs (digital video disks), and MOs (magneto-optical disks).
Utilizing the present invention enables the conversation of users chatting by sharing a network such as an electronic meeting room to be displayed to suit each person""s liking. Moreover, users can also designate that one another""s displays be made in common, enabling them to carry out efficient communication.